The Manly Art of Wenching
by TheThreeSmutketeers
Summary: The Three Musketeers and their new companion have stopped at a tavern to drown their woes and bask in the company of some very willing women. In the process, their new companion gets a much needed lesson in the manly art of wenching. SMUTx4
1. Emmett POV

**We don't own Twilight or The Three Musketeers but that should be completely obvious. We just like playing with S. Meyer's characters in fun, smutastic ways.**

* * *

**The Manly Art of Wenching**

_**Emmett**_

I knew we were there to be working, or at least on our way to be working but it was hard to concentrate with such lovely women around. We were resting here for the night, after that dramatic chase, in which of course I shined brilliantly. Now we were all sitting around, joking with our newest friend Jacob, who seems to have a thing for the ladies as well.

"When the Inquisition put me on the rack, my limbs weren't the only thing they stretched." I said to all those that would listen as my companions and I shared a rousing round of worst pick up lines we had used in our younger days. I nuzzled the neck of the wench on my lap as she giggled and ran her hand through my hair teasingly. The voluptuous blond sitting next to me pressed her beautiful body up against my back and I almost forgot about the brunette grinding slowly against my lap. _Almost. _

"I've heard far better lines." The blond purred into my ear. "My favorite is…'Pardon me, madam, but wouldeth thou like to see my long sword in action'?" She said as her hand ran across my stiff member, making me moan out loud. The wench in my lap giggled and I quickly snapped out of my fantasy of bending the blond over the bar and taking her from behind to having both these lovely ladies naked and withering under me.

"How about…'I have the key to your chastity belt and you have the key to my heart." Our new friend Jacob commented as he wiggled his eyebrows at the brunette sitting on my lap. I felt a small sense of satisfaction when she rolled her eyes and then proceeded to ignore him. _Yes, my night was looking up._

"My dear boy, Jacob." I said in a lighthearted and slightly superior tone. "You need to be schooled in the manly art of wenching." I said as I turned the brunette sitting in my lap towards me. She looked up at me with a very serious face. Her eyes were dancing with mischief and I thought again that getting her naked would be a real treat. She had large brown eyes that held a trace of innocence.

"Now, watch closely and learn." I said as I looked into those beautiful eyes. "The first kiss is what will leave a lasting impression." I took the girl by her chin and started to lean in to plant a forceful kiss on her slightly pouty lips. "A musketeer is never weak, so your kiss should convey the passion and fire of male dominance." I heard a snicker from the blond behind me but ignored her as I attached my mouth to the waiting woman in my arms.

She giggled against my lips as I leaned her so far over that we fell to the floor of the tavern. She was giggling so hard that she broke the kiss before I could get a good taste of her. I heard Edward groaning in disapproval above us as he pushed me over with his boot and extended a hand to the wench lying under me. He pulled her up quickly and I gave him a scathing look as I climbed back up and sat down on the bench. Since the brunette had vacated the spot on my lap the blond climbed right on, making sure to grind slowly onto my erection as she sat down.

"You don't need to force your tongue down the poor girl's throat to get the right reaction." Edward said to Jacob as he pulled the brunette closer to him. I felt my dick twitch in protest, knowing that it was over for my thought of a threesome. Edward's slick tongue and smooth words were legendary through the ranks of musketeers and everyone knew once he turned on the charm the women were helpless to resist.

"The right words will leave a far more lasting impression than a thousand of Emmett's kisses." He said with a smirk and wink over at me. He bent down and whispered some nonsense in her ear for a few moments, then leaned back to gauge her reaction. I saw the lust flash in her eyes as she launched herself at Edward, pinning him against the wall as she devoured his lips in a heated kiss. I sighed inwardly and then looked over at the sweet bit of woman that was sitting on my lap.

"It's just the two of us, darling." I said as I stood her up and smacked her ass. She squealed and then turned around and gave me a death glare. I smiled crookedly at her and I could see the hostility start to melt. Edward had his words and I had the dimples. No woman could resist them.

I watched as Jacob went over to one of the barmaids and realized that our schooling for the evening was done when he pulled her into an embrace. I gave him a rousing applause along with several other patrons and then turned to the feisty, willing woman that needed my attention.

"Well, if you'll excuse me gentlemen." I said as I wrapped my arm around the blond and pulled her to my side. "Me and…" I realized at that moment that I didn't know her name. I looked sheepishly down at her.

"Rose" She spat with another glare. I was going to enjoy taming the lioness until she was a gentle and purring kitten.

"Ah, yes." I said, trailing my fingers over her ample bosom. "Rose and I have some sword play to tend to." I said with a small chuckle as I headed for the stairs with her secured to my hip.

She seemed reluctant as I pulled her up the stairs but I could see the burning curiosity in her blue eyes. _She probably was wondering if my shaft is as magnificent as the rest of my body, _I thought smugly as I opened my room and ushered her in. She stood in the middle of the room; her hands firmly planted on her hips as I walked over and unstrapped my sword.

"This is going to cost you." She said with a wicked look on her face. "And, if you don't keep your mouth shut I'm tacking on ten more francs just to deal with your smart ass." She said in a huff. I just smiled, knowing that once she got a piece of me all of her fantasies would come true. I hadn't had to pay for sex since I was fifteen and I didn't plan on starting again tonight.

I placed my sword against the wall next to the bed and started to strip out of my uniform. She watched my every move, standing perfectly still. When I removed the last of my clothing I stood before her, erect and in all my glory. Her eyes scanned down my body until they landed on my thick erection and her small pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. My shaft twitched in anticipation of what I would be having that tongue doing in a matter of minutes. Her eyes came back up to meet mine and she smiled, all pretense of anger had evaporated, just like I knew they would.

I walked towards her and she scooted back quickly until her back was against the door. She was a tease and I knew exactly how to handle her kind. I stalked closer to her and I could see the gleam in her eye even though she tried desperately to hide her desire. I couldn't keep my hands from dancing over the delicate flesh of her cleavage which was currently pushed up so high that it threatened to spill out at any moment. I reached for the front ties to her corset and quickly pulled the knot loose. I watched her breasts spill out of the confines of the contraption as it fell to the floor.

Her breasts heaved and I wasn't sure if it was from relief of having the garment removed or from the effect I was having on her. I cupped her breasts in my hands and brushed my thumbs over her nipples, instantly turning them into hard little pebbles. I pinched them hard between my fingers causing her to groan and push her bosom more fully into my hands. She liked a little bit of pain with her pleasure. I stored that information away in the back of my mind before I leaned down and nibbled on her ear.

"Do you feel how hard I am for you?" I whispered huskily as I pushed into her until she could feel my desire. Her hand instantly went to my hard shaft as she wrapped her fingers around me and started to stroke vigorously. My head flopped back and my eyes rolled at the sensation she was creating in my body. I grabbed her hand swiftly and pulled it from my cock. Then I flipped her around quickly so that she was facing the door.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard and then we can play, but for now I need to be in you." I growled in her ear as I grabbed her skirt and flipped it over her hips. I moaned as I saw her creamy white ass with nothing covering it. She wiggled closer to me, begging in her own way for me to take her.

I bent her over slightly and then slid one hand down the crease of her beautiful backside until my fingers came in contact with her moist heat. She moaned at my touch and I could tell she was as turned on at the prospect of me filling her as I was.

I slid my fingers into her wet core and tried to prepare her for the onslaught of my huge member. I pumped into her and felt her juices run down my fingers as she pushed back into my hand. When I felt she was ready I slid my fingers out and gripped her hips tightly as I pushed the head of my shaft into her. She was warm and slick around me and I couldn't wait any longer to be sheathed completely in her. I pushed forward until I was completely engulfed by her sweetness. A small shudder rippled down her spine as I slowly pulled out until the tip of my erection was being kissed by her lower lips.

I stared down at where we were connected and the visual alone was almost too much. I slammed back into her and closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to spill into her too quickly. I set a vigorous pace and she eagerly pushed back into me with every thrust. The sound of her creamy flesh slapping against my hips hung in the air, making the visual even more vivid in my mind. I took a chance and glanced down again only to see myself covered in her juices as I pulled out of her. The sight, along with the sounds of her gasping for breath and moaning was all I could handle as I felt my orgasm rip through me. I surged forward one more time and held her hips tightly to me until my member stopped twitching inside of her.

I don't even know if she came. I shook my head in disgust at myself for being so selfish, I was usually a very competent lover, always making sure that the woman I was with came before I did, but this feisty wench had shattered my self control. I pulled out of her and heard her small whimper of protest.

"It's alright, my darling. You can suck me off now." I whispered in a smooth voice as I turned her around to face me. What I saw shocked me a little and I found that I was slightly afraid of this blond beauty.

"I can suck you off?" She asked indignantly. "You spend all night promising glorified sex and then you get off without satisfying me... And, then tell me I can now suck you off?" She said with a growl. I backed slowly away until my knees hit the bed and I sank down.

"Listen sweetheart. I'm just saying that…" I was cut off when she reached for my sword and unsheathed it, pointing it at my now limp shaft.

"I think that if you want to keep the meat between your legs." She said as the sword swayed dangerously close to my most prized possession, making me suck in a breath and shake my head. "You had better change your way of thinking." The sexy smirk playing on her lips was deceiving and I knew that I had better come up with something good.

"What I meant to say, was that it was your turn to feel pleasure." I said, backtracking as quickly as possible before she decided to shave off a slice of my manhood. She grinned wickedly at me, her blond hair a messy disarray. I was instantly hard again but I knew that I wouldn't be finding anymore pleasure until she did. She slowly lowered the sword and it clanked to the ground. When the sword was completely out of her hands, I reached for her and flung her on the bed. She squealed in delight and I knew that I was forgiven.

I grabbed her dress again and flung it up over her waist, exposing the blond curls between her legs. I ran my finger through them and inched my way down to her wet slit. As I ran my fingers up and down, I lowered my mouth and taking her soft bud into my mouth. She wiggled underneath me and I smiled as I let the bud slip out between my teeth.

Her hands were in my hair as she pulled me closer and I buried my face again into her core. I sucked and nipped at her sensitive flesh as my fingers slid in and out of her. After a moment she was gasping and begging for me to take her again. I pulled my fingers out of her as quickly as I could before sheathing her again on my painfully hard erection. She screamed out with her orgasm from the forceful penetration and I snickered to myself at accomplishing that goal so quickly. She clung to me as I pounded into her over and over again, bringing her closer again. Her fingernails were digging into my back and I knew that she had drawn blood. She brought her hands up to my hair and tugged me down until her heavy breathing was in my ear.

"Fuck me harder." She whispered frantically. Her husky voice was enough to spur me on as I slammed into her over and over again. Her muscles tightened around my dick, screaming my name as she came again. The feel of her milking my hard cock sent me over the edge as I grunted and pounded into her a final time. I laid over her, panting and trying to catch my breath.

She pushed me off of her and quickly sat up. I felt myself pouting at the loss of contact. I just wanted to cuddle with her for awhile, but she wasn't having any of that. She stood up and smoothed her skirt down and grabbed up the corset, quickly lacing it up. When she had herself put together she turned back to me.

"Pay up and then you can go to sleep." She said impatiently with her hand out. I chuckled lightly and raised my hands in the air.

"I'm not paying for that. You enjoyed it just as much as I did." I watched as her nostrils flared and her cheeks started turning a lovely shade of red.

"It doesn't matter if I enjoyed it! You agreed on payment before we came up here." She said and I could tell that it took everything in her not to scream at me. I started feeling myself getting hard again at the thought of her letting out some of that anger riding me.

"If you suck me off then I'll see what I can do about payment." I said, hoping to get her to stay a little longer. Her face turned a darker shade of red and then almost instantly an angelic smile graced her beautiful red lips. She knelt on the floor in front of my legs and pushed them apart, her hands running up the inside of my thighs. I could feel all of the blood rush to my shaft in anticipation of what was to come. I could imagine her rosy red lips wrapped around my cock as she slurped up all of my juices. I grinned down at her and she returned my smile with one of her own, however there was something else in her eyes which made me nervous.

I heard the scraping of metal against wood an instant before she was standing above me, my sword raised again to my now hard erection. She ran the flat of the blade against my shaft and I held my breath, knowing exactly how sharp the blade was.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't sever your prick from your body." She said in a menacing voice. I squeaked like a mouse as my objections died on my tongue, not knowing what to say. I tried to think quickly how I could get myself out of this.

"In my pants." I said frantically pointing to the breeches that were on the floor by her feet. She slowly lowered herself to the ground and grabbed the clothing up, the blade never moving more than an inch away from me. She felt around in the pockets and a scowl formed on her brow.

"There isn't any money in here." She growled and tossed them aside.

"No! There is!" I was in a panic. I had enough to meet her demands.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She growled even louder and I knew that it was all over. I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head, waiting for her to turn me into a eunuch. If I didn't have a franc to my name, there was no way that I was going to be able to bribe her into letting me go. Edward, Jasper, and Jacob were otherwise preoccupied and wouldn't be of any help. I racked my brain for anything that I had to barter with when a thought struck me.

"You can have my horse." I rushed out. "He's a beautiful black stallion." What I was offering was beyond what she would make in a month at working at the tavern. I was willing to give her anything as long as she kept me in one piece.

She lowered the sword so that the tip was resting against my balls. I tried not to move but the feel of the blade made me cringe back, causing her to flick the blade sideways, drawing blood on the inside of my thigh. I groaned and she smiled smugly before removing the sword.

"Well then." She said as she knelt down in front of me and wiped away the nick of blood. "Then you have me for the rest of the evening." I contemplated having this crazy woman in my room all night and then she engulfed my manhood into her wet mouth and all reasoning fled my mind. I groaned in pleasure as she worked me over. My last thought before she had me climaxing again was whether Edward would be too pissed off to share his horse on the journey back. Because I would give this woman a hundred horses to do what she was currently doing with her talented mouth, over and over again.

* * *

**Well that was my small contribution to this fun story. Next chapter will be up tomorrow so make sure you put us on Author Alert! **

**Show me the love and feed my addiction and review please. **


	2. Edward POV

**Here is my entry into this world of mayhem! Hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun with the girls creating this and I hope we'll do it again. TheSpoiltOne**

* * *

_**Edward **_

I watched Emmett and the beautiful brunette I had been admiring all evening fall to the floor. _God, he is an Idiot, _I thought to myself. As a gentleman, I offered my hand and pulled the beautiful wench from the floor and away from Emmett. I was secretly rejoicing at my luck. Emmett was a fool. He had no idea how to treat a woman and his loss was my gain.

"The right words will leave a far more lasting impression than a thousand of Emmett's kisses." I smirked and winked. Now, it was my turn to show him how it was done.

I slowly leaned into her, practically groaning at her scent. She smelled of freesias and strawberries. I was intoxicated.

"_S__hall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

I said softly, my nose grazing her soft cheek as I spoke. Her large brown eyes closed and her body grew limp against me.

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see._

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

I finished as her eyes slowly opened and connected with mine. Her beautiful brown eyes conveyed nothing but lust and desire. _My words are truly legendary among women._

Before I was able to register what was going on, the girl was on top of me. She threw herself at me with so much force that it caused me to stumble backwards, my back hitting the wall of the tavern as her lips attacked mine. Her kiss was full of eagerness and passion and there was no denying the obvious effect that she was having on me.

I groaned in response when her hands buried themselves in my hair. My hands worked their way down her back finally coming to rest on her small waist. I held her tightly against me, making sure she knew just how excited I was. My mouth broke away from hers and I nibbled my way down her neck to her collarbone.

"Tell me your name" I breathed into her hair. I could hear her breath becoming more ragged with each passing minute.

"Bella," she replied through her breathless state.

I reached down and squeezed her ass which caused her to squeal in delight. Yet, her pouty little mouth never left me. They were all over my jaw and neck while her hands were running down my back, stopping only when they had reached the curve of my bottom. After I moaned at the contact she pulled back and smiled at me seductively.

Her hands left my behind and grabbed my hand. "Come on, follow me" She ordered with a sexy wink. God, she was one of the sexiest creatures I had ever seen.

She led me through a side door and out into what seemed to be an alley. Bella smiled sexily before reaching up and pulling my lips down to hers. I needed no encouragement. I slowly leaned forward and ran my tongue across her bottom lip but she pulled away.

Bella started unbuttoning my shirt in a painfully slow pace, kissing her way down my chest. As she moved her hand up and ran it along the muscles on my stomach, she came across my crucifix around my neck. She fingered it for a moment, pulling away from me after a few minutes.

"I was once with the church..." I started to say as she put a finger to my lips.

"I like to pray often..." She added with an innocent smile before sinking to her knees in front of me. I groaned with anticipation of what was coming next.

Her small hands expertly unbuttoned my trousers, roughly dragging them down to my ankles. My raging erection sprung to attention and I couldn't help but notice the desire in her eyes.

Bella licked her lips in anticipation and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. She slowly licked the tip before taking me into her hot little mouth. She knew just what she was doing.

"For the love of god." I moaned as my head fell back and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. She pulled away slightly to lick her plump lips before diving back and taking me completely in until I hit the back of her throat.

Her talented mouth was both sinful and wonderful. Her teasing was sending chills up my spine. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to last, I could feel myself getting harder and harder. I grabbed a fist full of her brown hair, controlling her movements. I wanted her to go slower. I wanted this to last as long as possible but then I felt her teeth graze my cock.

Her hands moved to my balls and I gasped in surprise. She steadily sped up the pace and we both knew that I wasn't going to last much longer. I tightened my grip in her hair as my orgasm shook my body. She drank every single last drop of my seed, licking her lips as she pulled away.

Before I was able to catch my breath Bella was standing up. She kissed me hard on my lips before merrily dancing back into the tavern. She had left me in the middle of the alley with my trousers down around my ankles. I could not believe it.

I shook my head in bewilderment before picking up my trousers. It didn't take me long to realize that something was missing. The heavy weight of my money purse was gone. I had been played.

"GODDAMNIT!" I cursed as I rushed inside after the thieving wench.

Pushing the tavern door open, I was blinded by the light. I started looking around the tavern, trying to spot the evil woman. Then I spotted her, none the less, in someone else's lap! _That wench had no shame! _She didn't notice me, but I could hear their conversation.

"So, my lovely..." he began as she sat there grinding into this commoners lap, I could tell that he thought all his Christmas's had come at once. Wouldn't he be surprised later? "What is your name?"

"Bella." She replied.

"I am Mike. You going to come home with me tonight, Bella?" I had heard enough.

I was furious now. I grabbed her arm and snatched her off the poor bloke's lap. Mike looked up surprised and then furious. "Hey, my wench!" he shouted at me.

"My money, now!" I growled at her but didn't release my grip on her arm. Mike sat there dumbfounded as Bella casually pulled out a money purse and handed it to me. I shook my head "That's not my purse..." I looked at Mike with a raised eye brow "This yours?" He shook his head.

Bella finding her voice casually stated, "Oops, must have been the other guy's..."

Mike started to stand up, patting his pants as he straightened up, looking surprised and then furious as he realised he also had no money purse. He opened his mouth to start to speak but before he could get a word out, I snatched the purse Bella still had in her hand, "Hey!" She shouted as I threw it at Mike. I knew it wasn't his. I just couldn't be bothered arguing with him. I had matters of my own to attend to.

"You'll thank me later!" I snapped at him and before he could take a step towards us, I dragged the thieving wench over towards the stairs, leaving Mike behind us with his mouth opened. Bella, realising where I was starting to head began to struggle, so I threw her up over my shoulder.

"PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" She screamed at me, slapping at my ass and kicking in the air as I start climbing the stairs. I felt a slight pinch on my behind. _Wait, did she just try to bite my ass cheeks? _Well, as exciting as that was, we couldn't have her doing that! Using my free hand, I slapped her forcefully on her round little bottom causing her to squeal in surprise.

Reaching the landing, I took the first available door and opened it up to a bedroom. Throwing her on the bed, I growled out "Strip woman!" Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head at me. My anger grew.

"Strip, Now!" I yelled. She looked shocked and a little scared, but I saw the defiance in her eyes as she shook her head at me once again. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the bed

"If you won't strip," I started as I pulled out my dagger, "allow me to do it for you." I turned her around and gripped her neck and she froze, standing very still as I started to cut the strings on her corset. I felt her shiver as her back became exposed to me one bit at a time.

That was when I heard thuds and money clinking together as several purses hit the ground. Putting my dagger away, I looked down and saw that two of the purses on the floor had the Musketeer seal on them. I spun her around, trying to ignore her beautiful round breasts and looked into her eyes "Who else have you stolen from, wench?"

She closed her mouth and said nothing. I bent down, took her shoes off and threw them to the side. I reached for her skirt, stripping it away so she was now standing before me in just her pantaloons. I was going to teach this wench a lesson. I yanked her over to the stool that was in the corner, throwing her over my knee and pulled her pantaloons down to her knees. I brought my hand back and smacked her with as much force as I could manage on her bare ass.

Bella screamed in pain and curled up under my leg. I suddenly felt teeth through my pants on the back of my thigh as she tried to bite me. _This wench is out of control!_ Grabbing a fist full of her brown hair and putting my elbow into her back I managed to hold her still long enough to keep on spanking her.

Her bottom was turning a lovely shade of pink as I changed cheek to cheek. I could feel the vibrations making my hard cock throb. She could surely feel it pressed up against her lower stomach.

Bella groaned with each hand I dealt her. _Was she enjoying this as much as I?_ I pulled her up by the hair and kissed her roughly. She responded with as much force, tangling her tongue with mine. My hand ran over her pink cheeks and she groaned into my mouth as I rubbed her flesh. She was simply the most dangerous creature I had ever seen.

Bella broke the kiss and her lips travelled down my jaw to my collarbone and then she bit me again. I stood up quickly and threw her onto the bed, her breasts bouncing up and down. I groaned again. What was this woman doing to me? I crawled on top of her, kissing her roughly until she kissed me back. Bella surprised me by rolling me over and climbing onto my stomach, pushing my shirt off.

Reaching down to my trousers, I started to unbutton them. Bella saw what I was trying to do and hopped off of me to help free my cock. As she pushed them off the bed, I was now as naked as she. Before I could move she quickly tried to gain control, sitting on my cock. I felt myself slide into her wet heat and I hissed at the sensation.

Bella started to move above me, riding me so hard that she screamed out. The bed was moving, squeaking, and thumping against the wall. As I watched her glorious white breasts bounce up and down I knew I was not going to last long. My hands moved up to her hips as I heard someone banging on the wall yelling, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

At this point I couldn't care less about anyone else as I felt my release approaching, my eyes scrunch closed, my hips thrusting off of the bed "Fuck!" I yelled as I shot my seed into her. Bella milked my cock as I tried to regain control of my breathing. She was still screaming and bouncing up and down above me completely oblivious to what was going on around her. I grabbed her hips hard and slowed her down, trying to take control of the situation.

Flipping her on her back, I knelt in between her legs and grabbed them, throwing them over my shoulders one at time to expose her wet glistening sex to me. Grabbing her thighs, I entered her quickly and pounded the living daylights out of her. I could hear her groaning as our skins slapped with every thrust. She was getting louder as she was about to reach her release.

I pulled out of her and stopped. She looked at me in surprise at first and then I could see anger in her eyes as she tried to push me off her and get away. I grabbed her hips and held her down. I didn't trust her one little bit. "You're not going anywhere, wench." I smirked at her. She brought her hands up to my back and scratched the hell out of it with her nails "For the love of god, Stop that!" I yelled as I released her hips and grabbed both her wrists, pinning them together above her head.

Bella got an evil glint in her eye before she scrunched her mouth up and spat in my face.

"Now, that wasn't very nice..." I smirked at her.

"Well, neither was stopping...." she angrily stated at me. I looked down and gave her a lopsided grin, flipping her over onto her stomach so there was no chance of her spitting on me again. Lying on top of her, I leaned down to her ear and whispered. "You are not going to steal from anyone again, are you Bella?"

Spreading her legs with my knee, I entered her from behind and slammed into her. I could hear her muffled groan from the pillow. "Are you, Bella?"

Bring my hand underneath her I could feel her moist curls on my finger tips. I pinched her clit hard "Dear God!" she screamed out as her body jumped at the unexpected pain.

I could feel her edging towards her release again, her breathing became shallower so I pulled out once again. She screamed into the pillow in frustration. I began again "You are never going to steal again, are you Bella?"

I brought my free hand back and smacked her pink ass with three quick spanks as I heard her screams become groans. I released her hands from above her head and thread my fingers into her hair, pulling back gently. "Bella?" I asked again. She shook her head.

Pulling her hair harder, I pushed her knees forward up the bed so she was displaying herself to me I entered her again. She felt so wet and tight as I pushed further into her. I pulled her hair as she arched her back so I could go even deeper. She screamed out as I hit that magic spot again and again. I then reached down between her legs again. Running my fingers up and down her slit, I could feel her tightening around my shaft again so I pulled out. She screamed a list of profanities at me as I kept bringing her to the brink of her orgasm again and again, with no release.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl and stop your thieving ways?" I whispered into her ear once more. "It's a sin to steal..." I informed her as I slipped my fingers back into her dripping wet sex. She bucked her hips up into my groin. I groaned at the friction but I was not going to give in.

"Dear God, Yes!" She screamed "I will not steal again, please..." She begged me.

"Good girl," I murmur into her ear as I slid back into her with a grunt. My fingers found her clit again and rubbed it hard. Bucking wildly and unable to control her body, I bit down into her shoulder blade. As her walls tightened around my cock, milking me, she screamed with her release. After bringing me to my own, I fell down on top of her, releasing her hair and trying to catch my breath.

Rolling away from her body I asked, "am I going to have to tie you up or are you going to behave?"

She groaned out something incoherent and snuggled in against my body, too exhausted to move. I rolled off the bed and looked around for my pants.

_God, after that I needed a drink_. Bella looked at me in confusion. I reached down for the money purses and found mine, throwing it at Bella. After all she did earn it. She smirked at me as I put my boots on.

I smiled back at her as I reached the door, buttoning up my shirt I winked at her before heading towards the bar. I remembered that Emmett owed me money from our last evening out. Smirking to myself, I fingered his money purse. _I knew just how to spend it. _

* * *

**You know what to do, please review.....**


	3. Jacob POV

**I hope you all enjoyed my flufffy addition to the story. I'm greatly honored to have co-written the story with three of the best friends a girl could ask for. **

**Special thanks to Jayeliwood for being a great beta, and not killing me over my comma usage. **

**Stay tuned for the rest of our story!**

**Muggleinlove (AKA- QOF)**

* * *

_**Jacob**_

I moved away from Edward and Emmett. I had every intention of proving to them that I could have any woman I wanted. I didn't need to be taught, I was a natural. I had talent. I was not yet a Musketeer, but I knew that would one day change.

"How may I help you?" A young woman with bronze hair asked as she wiped the bar counter with a ragged cloth.

I met her eyes and I felt completely out of my zone. I actually didn't know a single thing about women. Did I kiss her? Did I copy Edward and quote Shakespeare? I had to prove my worth.

_'Shall I compare thee to a_

_summer's day?_

I said hesitantly trying to gauge her reaction. Did she want to be wooed? Did she want me to be direct?

She simply smiled and I soon realized that I had no idea what came next. How could I quote a poem I didn't know?

I reached across the bar pulling her towards me as our lips met in a heated kiss. If Edward's way didn't work, I would try Emmett's. I only vaguely heard the loud cheering of the other bar patrons. All of my attention was focused on the beautiful barmaid in front of me. She eagerly responded to my kiss, her soft lips moving against mine.

"My name is Jacob. What's your name?" I asked once we had broken apart. Her brown eyes looking deep into mine.

"Renesmee," she answered breathlessly.

"Nessie," I said instead, loving the blush that appeared on her soft white skin.. She was younger than the other wenches and seemed so much more innocent. "Do you happen to have a room?"

"I do," she whispered, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs Emmett had taken with the tall blond wench.

She took me into a tiny room at the end of the hall.. It was sparsely decorated with only a small bed and a dresser. "It's not much." She commented shyly.

"It's more than enough." I assured her, pressing my lips to hers. My hands moved up her arms to her shoulders before trailing down her back to the ties of her corset. I kissed her passionately leading my kisses down from her mouth, jaw, neck, collarbone, and to the small swell of her cleavage.

I felt her shudder against me and I instantly knew something was wrong. "Are you alright?" I asked, one of my hands leaving the strings of her corset and cupping her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She replied, but I knew she was lying. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"You're not telling me the truth." I mentioned, causing her to look down at the wooden floor.

"I've never…" She stated, trailing off nervously before sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Never what?" I asked in confusion, moving to sit with her.

"I've never been with a man." She admitted, catching me off guard. I was almost certain she was like the others. She was younger, but seemed experienced.. "The girls took me in a few years ago when my parents died. I'm simply the barmaid."

"I've never been with a woman." I revealed as I touched her soft hair. "We don't have to do anything."

"I want to." She whispered before pressing her lips softly to mine. "I feel a connection to you."

"I do, too." I whispered in her ear before trailing kisses to her shoulder. "Tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

"I will," she agreed helping me remove the corset from her body. I was in awe as my eyes took her in. Her skin was creamy white and her breasts were just perfect. Not too big or too small, just perfect.

I pushed her back gently against the bed, covering her neck with open mouth kisses.. She tasted sweeter than any candy and I instantly knew I was an addict. Her small hands began to undo the ties, her fingers reaching out to touch my chest.

"You taste delicious." I said to her before lightly sucking on her collarbone.

"Jacob," she murmured in a barely audible voice. "I need more."

I gladly complied, one hand massaging her left breast while the other worked on her skirt. I wanted to see her in her complete glory. My shirt quickly left my body and I held back a gasp as her warms lips peppered it with kisses. I had never felt something like it.

I had to use both hands to remove her skirt. They made women clothes far too complicated. But, after a few tries I found the trouble to be well worth it. Her body was flawless. Her hips curved out just the right way and I knew I had never seen something as beautiful as her.

She nervously removed the rest of my clothing, gasping at my arousal. "It's so big." She commented, lightly grazing her finger against my cock. She seemed almost afraid to touch it.

"You don't have to be gentle." I said, kissing her lips once before taking her hand in mine. I showed her how to grip my length and practically gasped as she began to set a steady rhythm.

"Is that alright?" She questioned causing me to chuckle.

"It's perfect." I said, my hands trailing down her body to cup her center. "I want to make you feel good."

I entered her with one finger. She was warm and wet, and I couldn't wait to be buried deep within her. Her back arched as my thumb grazed her clit and I was certain that it wouldn't take long for either of us to climax..

"Are you certain?" I asked once more, trying to find any lingering uncertainty.. But, I felt nothing but desire radiating off her. She wanted this as much as I did.

I kissed her softly and passionately, positioning myself at her entrance. "Hold on to me." I suggested, her fingers curling around my arms. I had heard that a woman's first time was always painful. I wouldn't be able to change that, but I could help her get through it.

Our eyes connected as I slowly entered her. It felt incredible to be sheathed within her. I had to remind myself to go slow, even though all I wanted was to be completely enveloped in her warm center.

I reached her barrier and quickly broke through. I wanted to get her past the pain and to the pleasure I knew was coming. I captured her whimper with a kiss, wiping away a stray tear. I remained motionless within her, allowing her to adjust to my size.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but I figured I would let the feelings guide me. I began to move in no particular rhythm, my eyes closing in pleasure. I kissed her softly whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

I hit a particular spot causing her to cry out and buck her hips towards me. I repeated the action several times sending us both over the edge.

I collapsed on top of her completely exhausted, yet satisfied. I kissed her chest, rolling off of her and falling to the floor. The bed was way too small.

"Are you hurt?" She asked with a giggle.

"I'm fine." I said as I stood up. "I should get going."

"Stay the night." She pleaded, patting the bed.

"I don't fit in the bed." I pointed out with a slight chuckle. "We will both be uncomfortable."

She stayed quiet for a few seconds as contemplated the possibilities. "Come with me." She said, sitting up and wincing.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, rushing to her side and wrapping my arm around her small waist. "Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little sore." She admitted, kissing my cheek. "But, I have an idea."

She stood up, handing me my pants and slipping on my white shirt. The shirt was extremely big on her hitting her knees, but leaving a good portion of her collarbone visible. I had never seen something so incredibly sexy in my life.

"Be quiet." She warned after I had slipped on just my pants.

We tiptoed out of the room, moving carefully to avoid getting caught. The entire hall was dead silent except for the grunts and moans coming from the three other rooms. The boys were definitely having their fun.

"We have to be careful." Nessie explained when we entered the room at the end of the hall. It was quite bigger and more lavish than hers. The bed was at least three times the size of hers and there was ornate furnishings throughout the room along with huge fireplace near the bed.

"Madam Esme would kill me if she found out." She said, biting her lip. "You must tell no one."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Nessie." I assured her, kissing the juncture of her neck and shoulders. "But, who is Madam Esme?"

"She's the owner of the bar. She left to see the town doctor yesterday. She shouldn't be back until tomorrow." She explained as I followed her to the adjoining room which was the bathroom.

The bathroom was about the size of Nessie's room. There was a huge tub and stove with a couple of buckets of water. "We'll have to boil the water and add it to the cool water in the tub." She said, going to the buckets.

"Let me, love." I offered, moving quicker than her. "Just rest."

She smiled kindly at me before I turned lighted the stove and placed the bucket on top. "It should take a few minutes." I added, walking to her and wrapping her in my arms.

"Jacob," she murmured as I placed kisses across her jaw.

"Relax." I whispered, letting my arms wander her back through the cloth of my shirt. "The bath will make all the soreness go away."

"I don't feel it anymore." She sighed as my hands wandered under the shirt to massage the soft skin of her thighs.

"I'll make it go away." I continued, lifting the material from her body and trailing kisses down her to collarbones.

I gently picked her up and set her on the edge of the tub. I kissed her passionately, my fingers getting lost in the soft waves of her hair.

"The water." She reminded me in a gasp. How was I supposed to move away from this beauty?

"Don't move." I warned. I wanted to pick up right where we left off as soon as the water was warm and ready.

I grabbed the bucket off the stove. I felt as if I couldn't move fast enough. My entire being longed to be near Nessie again. It was an overwhelming feeling, but not strange. I couldn't remember how I ever made it without her.

I turned around with the bucket in hand and almost tripped over my own feet. She was still perched on the edge of the tub looking like a goddess. Her naked form was flawless. Her pert breast, her curvy hips, and long legs were all perfect. She had to be an angel.

Her body flushed pink when she noticed my gaze. She was self-conscious even though there was nothing to be self-conscious about. Her innocence made her that much more beautiful.

I gently poured the boiling water into the tub full of cold water causing steam to rise up. But, all my attention was on my Nessie. The realization that she was mine brought a smile to my lips. Not only did I want her tonight, but I wanted her every night of forever.

I placed the bucket on the floor before making my way back to her. "You're incredible." I whispered, cupping her cheeks and kissing her softly.

"You are." She corrected before slowly unbuttoning my pants. I stepped out of them, holding her as she tested the water with her toes.

"Is it too hot?" I inquired.

"It's perfect, Jacob." She answered, reaching to the small table near the tub and sprinkling some bath salts into the water.

"Care to join me?" She asked before settling in the water and moaning. This woman was going to be the death of me.

"Of course," I replied before joining her in the tub.

My arms encircled her small waist as she snuggled into me. "I want to stay here for forever." She commented, turning her face to kiss the pulse point of my neck.

"I do too," I admitted, kissing her soft lips.

We stayed in each other's arms for a little bit, cherishing the closeness. I knew that I would have to leave in the morning, but I vowed to myself to return for her. I just had to. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

I took my time washing her body. I made sure to massage each and every part of her before lathering it with kisses and sweet touches. I wanted to be sure that she knew just what I felt, even if I couldn't explain it in words.

"We should head to bed." She suggested after she had washed me as well. "The water is getting cold."

"Of course, my Nessie." I replied, stepping out of the tub and helping her out as well.

"Where are the towels?" I asked as she pointed to a small cabinet near the door. I removed two thick white towels, wrapping one around my waist before bringing the other to her.

"You're far too sweet, Jacob." She said as I dried her.

"You bring out the best in me." I admitted, kissing her nose before picking her up bridal style.

She rested her head against my chest as I walked into Madam Esme's room and gently laid her in the middle of the bed. Her hair was still wet from the bath and she looked lovely against the dark blue of the sheets.

"I want to hold you until morning." I whispered once I had joined her under the soft covers. I wanted to do so much more, but I didn't want to hurt her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.

"But, we can do so much more." She added, kissing my chest.

"Nessie!" I groaned as her kisses spread across my chest and down my stomach.

"Let me please you." I added lifting her back up to me.

She sighed in agreement kissing my lips once more before I traveled down her body to her warm center.

I kissed her hips and closed thighs gently opening her legs. I felt her eyes on mine, and I could hear the loud beating of her heart. "Just relax, my love." I urged my eyes meeting hers. "Trust me."

"I do." She assured me before I gently kissed her moist center.

Her hips immediately arched towards me, and I quickly complied. My tongue darted out to taste her sweetness, and I knew I had never tasted anything like her. She tasted like sugar and something... something bitter that I couldn't put my finger on. But, it was delicious.

I quickened the exploration of her center, tasting every inch of her. Her squirms and cries of pleasure edged me on, and I knew I had to be doing something right. I continued my gentle assault watching her as she gripped the sheets and screamed my name in ecstasy. I kissed her center softly one more time, before kissing up her body.

"That was incredible." She sighed, kissing me. "But, I want to return the favor."

"You don't have to, Nessie." I answered, even though my body was craving it. I was willing to just sleep with her in my arms.

"But, I want too." She replied eagerly. "I've been practicing."

"Practicing?" I asked in shock. What had she been doing? She seemed so innocent? Was it all an act?

"The girls have me practice on fruits and vegetables. I think I'm getting the hang of it." She clarified before kissing me. "Please."

I nodded and watched as she slithered down my body. I practically exploded in her mouth as she ran her tongue down my length. She swirled her tongue around me before taking what she could in her mouth.

"Nessie!" I cried, bucking my hips as she continued to bob up and down. Her mouth felt sinful, and I knew I wasn't going to last.

"Nessie, I'm going to…" I cried trying to warn her. She didn't pull back, but eagerly drank every last drop of my release.

My body relaxed into the bed and I felt like I had lost all coordination.. She curled up next to me resting her head against my chest. "Was it alright?" She asked as her fingers dancing across my stomach.

"It was wonderful, Nessie. But, you know you didn't have to." I reminded her before lifting her chin to have her lips meet mine.

"But I wanted to." She said her eyes closing as I pulled her body flush with mine.

She fell asleep not long after, her breathing steadying. She seemed so happy and carefree and I knew I wanted to one day make her mine.

"My Jake." She whispered in her sleep lifting her leg and wrapping across my thighs. Her center was on just above my erection. I closed my eyes willing myself to sleep, but I found it hard to come by. How was I supposed to sleep?

She was obviously trying to kill me with passion and desire.


	4. Jasper POV

**Next up we have Jayeliwood's contribution. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Jasper**_

I watched with bored curiosity as my companions disappeared into different parts of the tavern with their "fair maidens" for their romps. They had no idea what they could possibly be getting themselves into it. Women had the control. With every possible kiss they were inching closer to destroying themselves.

Let them destroy themselves. It was, at least, amusing to me.

I took a large swig of the harsh liquid from the heavy brown bottle. It burned as it slid down my throat, stinging my eyes a bit. I shut them tightly, the liquor flowing through my head. I opened them back up slowly, trying to blink away the burn.

As my eyes became focused again they were filled with a vision of a woman with long black hair. She was tiny, but she was taking up my whole line of sight since she was so close. No more than a foot away from me, she stood with a hand on her hip. I had seen her some throughout the night, but I really hadn't paid much attention. I was too busy with my drink.

"Are you simply going to stay here and drink all night?" She asked, looking me over slowly.

I relaxed a bit more in my chair, letting my legs spread as I sunk down. "Yes. That was the general plan."

"All your friends have found entertainment for the night."

I shrugged. "Let them have their entertainments."

"You are a cold hard bastard, aren't you?" She asked a bit harshly, looking a bit disgusted with the sight of me. I didn't really care.

"You speak your mind, don't you, woman?" I replied back with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, yes I do. And, I think you are sulking like a child."

"What of it?" I said as I took another large gulp of the harsh liquid. Before I could fully enjoy it I felt it rip from my hands, dribbling down my chin and splashing down my shirt.

"You should stop! No one wants to be around a sour-"

"And, no one wants to be around a loud mouthed wench!" I growled back, swiping my hands down my shirt. "You ruined my shirt."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. Before I could realize what was happening she grabbed my arm and tugged me out of my chair. "Come with me."

"Why should I?" I said, tugging my arm back. She had quite the grip for such a tiny thing. I must have been drunker than I thought.

"Do you want to go around smelling of alcohol?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"Would not be the first time, nor the last." I replied.

"Well, I do not wish to smell it all night. Now, come with me!" She commanded, grabbing my arm again.

I don't know why I followed this tiny woman. She had a presence that could not be ignored. She was forceful and beautiful. And, probably very very dangerous.

We came to a room and she shut the door behind her, locking it with a heavy click. "Strip."

I sighed heavily and tugged off my shirt and vest, placing it in her tiny waiting hand.

"All of it."

"Excuse me?" I looked at her, surprised.

"Your breeches are dirty. It would look odd to have a clean shirt and dirty pants. Now, take them off so I can wash them."

I sputtered over my response for a few moments. But, her eyes showed no room for argument. I swallowed and sighed, and began to tug off my boots. I threw them to the side, annoyed. She rolled her eyes at me, clearly not afraid of anything I could do or say. I pulled off my socks next and turned around.

"I've seen it before." She said with amusement clear in her voice.

I ignored her and took them off, I handed the fabric over to her, seeing the mischief dance in her eyes. I stalked over to the bed and grabbed the sheet off of it, wrapping it tightly around my hips. She giggled, amused by my discomfort, and went over to a wash basin in the corner where she began to scrub at my clothing.

"So, what is your business here?" She asked as she worked, her eyes not even looking at me.

"Business." I replied back, sitting back on the bed.

"You don't give much away, you know that?" She said thoughtfully as she rung out my shirt, flinging it over the back of a chair.

"I didn't know I was required to." I said as I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

I heard a heavy sigh and the stomping of little feet. I could feel her over me, but I did not open my eyes. "What is your problem?" She hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Who hurt you?"

My eyes snapped open. "No one."

"Liar! You are a poor liar and a drunk. You don't have to be such an ass. I bet it was a woman. Every single one of your friends has found a companion, but you just sit and drink. Or, perhaps you are incompetent and are unable to please a woman-"

I grabbed her by the waist and flung her onto the bed, hovering over her. "I am more than able."

"Are you? It would surprise me. With the amount of drink you've had, I'm surprised you can walk." She smirked at me.

I growled at her and grabbed the back of her neck, forcing my mouth against hers. The kiss was rough and hot, but she easily kept up as her tiny fingers wound into my hair, forcing her mouth onto mine. I panted as I pulled away, feeling suddenly... hungry. I was going to prove her otherwise.

I straddled her waist, sitting up as I yanked roughly at the ties of her corset. "Jasper."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"My name. I want to make sure you know what to scream in a few minutes." I said with more rough tug, letting her tiny breasts spill from the confines of her corset.

"Alice," she rolled her eyes and pushed me off of her. Within a next moment she was straddling my waist. I could feel her heat against the sheets as she pressed into me. "So, you know what to scream."

I growled and grabbed her, forcing her down so I could kiss her again. My hands went to her breasts, rubbing them roughly as her hands explored my chest. "You are feisty, aren't you?"

"Extremely," Alice mumbled against my lips, her hands tugging at the sheets. I hissed loudly when my hardness sprung free from the cloth and it brushed directly into her hot, wet, center. I bucked my hips upwards, wanting to feel more.

Within a second I was sheathed inside of her, her tiny body forcing herself down on me. She groaned loudly, sitting up in the process. Her head lulled back, her eyes closed, and her mouth opened slightly. Her long black hair curled around her shoulders and neck, bouncing slightly as she began to rock on top of me.

It had been... _far too_ long since I had a woman. I had to control myself, or I'd explode within her within seconds. It was hard to watch her and not get more aroused. She had a look of ecstasy on her beautiful face.

"Does it feel good, my darling?" I purred, my hands going to her hips as she began to bounce harder.

"Yes," she moaned softly. One of her hands went up her neck, tugging at her hair as she gasped in pleasure.

I loved watching her hand. I wanted to see what else that hand could do. "Touch yourself."

She flushed slightly at the words and I couldn't help but grin. I liked pushing her a little bit. Her big hazel eyes locked onto mine as she slid one of hands down to her breast, squeezing it as she rocked back and forth.

"More," I commanded her, pushing her skirt away from her thighs. I could see where we were connected, her thick dark curls glistening, tiny hints of pink revealing themselves to me.

She groaned, blushing brighter as her other hand danced down her stomach. Finally it reached what I wanted to see, her fingers dipping against her tiny bud. I grabbed her hips hard, along with dress so I could watch the whole thing and began to force her hand down on top of my hard and waiting shaft.

"Oh...oh, oh, oh..." She panted, the hand on her breast squeezing tighter as her fingers worked the bundle harder. I felt more moisture gather from her body on my thighs, leaking all over me. She was beyond warm and I was so close. But, I knew she was too.

"That's it, girl. Harder," I panted, forcing my hips up with every movement. I was so deep inside her tiny frame that I hit the hilt, and she shrieked in pleasure. "Say it, say it..." I growled, shaking with effort to keep from spilling into her. She was shaking as well, tiny beads of sweat rolling down her breasts. I almost lost it as she squeezed her taut nipple hard between her fingers, harder than I would have imagined, causing herself to throb around me.

"Jasper!" She screamed loudly, her body exploding into hot moisture around me. I felt it spill heavily down my thighs and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I was done. I could hold back no longer. I gasped with the sensation of shooting into her, my hands holding her tightly in place..

When my grip finally loosened she fell forward, her head on my chest. My arms wrapped around her back, holding her hot little body to mine. We were still connected and I didn't want to lose that feeling yet.

"Who is incompetent now?" I said with a dark little laugh.

She looked up at me with a sweet little pout on her lips. Then something glinted in her eyes, wicked and just as dark. Slowly her mouth lowered to my chest, licking and sucking the beads of sweat off until she reached my nipple. She sucked it into her tiny mouth, flicking her tongue over it, nipping at it. I hissed, my back arching at the sensation.

"Please do not tell me you are done. I have yet to make you scream my name..." She said with a satisfied little smile after she lifted up from my chest, her eyes focused on mine.

It was going to be a long night.


	5. Au revoir

**We don't own, S. Meyer does, we just like to put the Cullen boys + Jake on sweaty horses and have them ride around the countryside! Just for you Amanda. There! Now you got your sweaty horses because they are NOT in this chapter. :o) Freak! But we love you even more because of it!**

* * *

****

Au revoir

_**Jasper**_

I woke up with a splitting headache. I had drank too much the night before. I remembered bits and pieces, parts of the night flashing before my eyes. A big bottle, idiot friends, and a stubborn barmaid.

The barmaid.

I shot up, my head aching and my mouth dry. Where the hell did that little thing go?

I looked around, turning my head almost violently. Everything in front of my eyes was still a blur.

"You don't wake up easy, do you?" She said, her face less than a foot away from mine.

I didn't expect her to be that close and I jumped, surprised. She giggled softly and handed me something. It took me a moment to realize that it was my clothes.

"Thank you," I muttered softly, standing up. I realized that she was fully dressed and looking completely refreshed. The exact opposite of me.

"That was hard for you to say, wasn't it?" She asked as she went to get my boots. Alice, I think her name was, trotted back over to me and handed them to me once I had my trousers on.

"I don't have many occasions to use it." I said simply.

She watched me intently as I tucked in my shirt into my pants, then placed on my belt on. She stopped me, placing her hands over mine. Buckling it securely then adjusting it, she leaned forward and lightly kissed my neck. I groaned softly, leaning my head back.

"You need someone to give you occasion." She muttered, her hands going around my neck as she pressed her soft lips to my jaw.

"No," I said in weak protest, shaking my head.

"You do. More than you know. Let me." She whispered her soft words into my ear. God, I was getting drunk with her soft breath and sweet words. What was she doing to me?

Her fingers wound in my hair, tugging on the curls gently. I shook my head, my eyes half lidded. "No..." I breathed. She was making me weak.

"Let me," Alice commanded before her lips touched mine. My arms wrapped around her waist as my tongue tangled roughly with hers. She grinned in triumph as she pulled away.

"I'm going to get us some breakfast. Finish getting ready." She said over her shoulder as she swished her way out of the room.

"Damn woman," I muttered under my breath. I still hurried to get dressed to get down to her. I knew I had to leave soon and the idea... the idea hurt for some reason.

Perhaps it was just the hangover.

Yes, it was the hangover. Breakfast would do me some good.

I went down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Alice was waiting at a table with a couple of plates of eggs and sausage, along with a couple mugs.

Alice looked up at me, a small smile on her pink lips, her large eyes sparkling. "You've kept me waiting."

I ducked my head, "Sorry, ma'am."

_**Emmett**_

I woke up with the beautiful wench from the night before, her head lying across my stomach. Her long blond hair was tickling my nose while her hot breath drifted across my painfully hard erection. Her arm was thrown over my thigh with her hand was wedged in between my legs, only inches from where I wanted her to be touching.

I rubbed down the silky smooth skin on her back until I reached the curve of her ass. My hand wrapped around her buttocks and I gave a gentle squeeze hoping to wake her up and continue where we left off last night. She stirred only slightly so I slid my hand further down until it was in contact with the soft folds of her womanhood. I ran my fingers over her slit and found that she was already wet. I plunged two fingers into her and heard her gasp against my stomach, her hand tightening on my thigh.

"Good morning beautiful." I whispered as she turned her head to look up at me, my fingers sliding in and out of her warm core. For a brief moment I saw her eyes softened and they held a longing to be loved. Then the fire flashed in her eyes and it was gone. She slapped my hand away from her and sat up.

"Your night is over and if I remember correctly the only thing you have for payment is the clothes on your back." She commented with a sneer and then climbed out of bed. I grabbed her around the waist before she could move away and pulled her back onto the bed.

"You are not going anywhere." I growled as I pushed her down and hovered over her. The defiance was dancing in her eyes along with her desire, but she was a master at playing hard to get.

"I don't think so, sword boy." She said as she pushed hard on my chest with more strength then I knew she had, sending me rolling off of her. Before I could get my hands around her waist she was out of the bed and across the room. I wasn't about to beg, I had more pride than that, but she looked so tantalizing as she quickly pulled on her clothing. I decided to try a different tactic.

"Please come back to bed." I said in a husky whisper. Rose turned and looked at me so I gave her my most dazzling smile, making sure to flash my dimples at her. For a moment I thought she was going to give in but then she squared her shoulders and gave me a glare.

"You think just because we had a good time that you can get away with not paying?" She accused. My smile faltered on my face but I was determined to have this wench one last time.

I threw the covers back and stood up, my dick making the prominent statement that I wanted her again. I reached down and stroked myself, making sure that she understood my desire for her. Her eyes went wide as she watched me stalk closer to her. Rose shook her head and held out her hand between us, telling me to stay away with her actions, however I kept walking towards her.

"Hold it right there." She said with a slight panicky look. I ignored her and kept walking until she was pressed up against the door. I was only a foot away from her, my hand still stroking softly.

"Why don't you take over for me, Rosie? I know you want to." She licked her lips. I couldn't help closing my eyes and picturing that sweet pink tongue gliding over my shaft. Closing my eyes had been a mistake though, I heard metal on metal and then my eyes snapped open when I felt that metal slap against my thigh.

"What the hell!" I jumped back and saw the triumphant look on her face, my sword in her hand.

_Damn! How did she get that?_ Better question would be why was I so unobservant when it came to this woman that I would allow her to get the upper hand not once but three times. And with my own damn sword!

Rose advanced towards me with the sword pointed at my erect member. Just the sight of her with my sword was making me harder than before. I didn't think that she would actually use the sword. She had plenty of opportunity to last night but hadn't. _I think she likes me._

"I hate to be called Rosie!" She seethed and my previous thought left when I realized that she was out for blood. She pointed at my clothes lying on the floor. "Get your clothes." She commanded and I quickly scooped them up, covering myself with them the best that I could. She flung open the door to my room and flicked my sword towards it before pointing it back at me.

"Out!" She said with a small smirk and I shook my head.

"Let me just get dressed first." I said quickly, but she shook her head and advanced on me with the sword again.

"If you want to keep your precious gems you will go. NOW!" I wasn't about to find out if her threat was hollow or not so I quickly squeezed past her and into the hallway. I held my clothes in front of me as I descended the stairs with Rose hot on my heels.

I looked around the tavern quickly and saw that Edward looked to be passed out at the bar and Jasper was eating breakfast with the dark haired barmaid. I felt the slap of my sword on my bare ass and let out a surprised yelp, drawing the attention of Jasper and his friend.

"Move it, sword boy!" Rose commanded. I needed no further prompting as I quickly made my way to the door of the tavern. As I opened the door I heard a booming laugh from Jasper and thought how odd the sound was, I couldn't remember the last time I heard him laugh. My contemplation was interrupted by a hard slap right on my ass from my pursuer. Then she grabbed it roughly in her hand.

"Nice piece of ass, baby." She whispered in my ear. "Next time you're in town make sure you come by and see me." Then she gave me a shove out the door and slammed it behind me. I stood in the middle of the street for a moment, naked and stunned at this turn of events. _She wanted me._ I couldn't contain the huge smile that spread across my face as I strutted towards the outhouse.

_She wanted me._

_**Jacob**_

I felt feather light kisses on my bare chest as I slept. I felt like I was sleeping on some cloud with an angel. It was all a dream, but it was the best dream I had ever had.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I heard an angelic voice whisper in my ear. "We have to start getting up."

"Do we have to?" I asked opening my eyes and seeing my Nessie. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the soft light of the rising sun.

"I think the boys will leave you." She commented looking almost depressed.

"Why the sad face, my love?" I questioned leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. I wanted her to know just how deep my feelings really were.

"I'm scared." She admitted looking down at the sheets.

"Scared of what? I'm right here." I reminded her taking her small hands in mine.

"I'm scared of loosing you. I feel like I'm never going to see you again." She replied a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Nessie." I whispered bringing her close to me. "I promise you to come back. Once, I truly become a Musketeer, I promise to come for you. We will get married one day and have kids."

"Never forget me." She pleaded looking deep into my eyes.

"I'll come back for you. We will be together." I reassured her kissing her again.

"Make love to me." She requested her hands leaving mine to touch my hair.

I knew we didn't have much time, but I couldn't refuse her request. I wanted to feel her wrapped around me one more time. I needed something to get me through the time we were going to be spending apart.

I moved on top of her resting my weight on my arms. I was more than ready for her, but I wanted to make sure she was ready for me. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Please, Jake." She begged kissing my neck. "I need you."

I slowly entered her both of us hissing in pleasure. I held her close to me moving slowly as I kissed her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. I wanted to be as close to her as possible, both physically and emotionally.

"I love you, Nessie." I admitted for the first time as I looked into her eyes. "Don't ever doubt that."

"I love you, too." She replied before crying out my name in release. I closely followed after her placing small kisses all along her face.

We stayed in bed a lot longer than we should have and I knew I was not going to have time for breakfast. The boys wanted to make an early start.

"They'll be leaving soon." I said breaking the silence.

"I know." She answered in a small whimper as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I love you."

"And I you, my love." I replied pulling myself out of bed my eyes still on her.

I got dressed quickly before smiling at her. "I'll be back." I added pressing my lips to hers before leaving the room. I wanted to look back desperately, but I couldn't risk it. If I did I knew I would be unable to say goodbye.

I made it downstairs realizing that the boys were already outside. Would they leave without me? I grabbed a piece of bacon from one of the plates before rushing outside. I was going to be a Musketeer.

_**Edward**_

I was startled awake by a loud booming laugh. As I rubbed my eyes with my hands I looked over at Jasper, stretching. I felt the stiffness of my back and neck from sleeping on the bar top. Blinking a few times, I tried to get my eyes to focus and I felt my head start to pound. Next time I wouldn't drink so much! Oh, who was I kidding? I told myself this each time this happened. Suddenly remembering last night, I felt a smug smile forming on my face. It had been a good night if I had remembered correctly.

What was that thieving wench's name again? Heidi was it? Shrugging to myself I could still hear Jasper still chuckling next to me. Well, wasn't that a change? I don't think I had heard him so carefree in many years. I raised an eyebrow at him from across the bar.

Damn, I needed a drink. I tried to get the bar wench's attention to order myself a drink. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the beautiful thieving wench descending down the stairs. She was more beautiful than I remembered. She approached me with her hips swaying. "Hi Edward," the girl smiled sweetly but I saw a glint in her eye of pure mischief.

"Good morning, Heidi," I said, smirking at the memory of her pink little bottom over my knee. I was surprised when I saw anger in her eyes, then felt the slap across my face.

As I looked confused at her she yelled, "the name's Bella, you idiot".

Damn, that wasn't suppose to happen. "Sorry Bella, I have had a few too many ales and I can't see straight." Her eyes narrowed at me, but she seem to accept my feeble excuse.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I immediately felt myself go hard. I whispered in her ear, "I will be passing back through here in a few weeks," I paused to kiss and bite her neck gently, "care to have a replay of last nights events?"

Bella pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Of course, I will be waiting." She said to me smirking and with that she turned walking away from me, swaying her hips again.

Groaning , I looked over at Jasper and his little friend. "Jasper, lets get a move on." As I start moving towards the door I called. "Have you seen the others?"

"Emmett was just marched through the bar naked and is locked out side." He said, looking amused at me. Huh? What a shame to of missed that one.

"What about Jake?" I asked.

"Haven't seen him yet." Jasper said, smirking at me.

"I am sure he will catch up. Lets get the horses saddled up and ready to go." I said, walking out of the bar. Emmett started to walk toward us, a bemused smile on his face as he still buttoned his shirt. Well, it looks like we, Jasper and I, weren't the only ones to have a good night last night.

"Come on Emmett, lets get the horses saddled up" As Emmett came out of his daze and looked at me a little apprehensively.

"Edward." He started, smiling at me, showing me his dimples, using that tone of voice that told me I didn't want to hear what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Um, you see I don't have a ...rs.. anymore..." He mumbled quietly.

"Sorry Emmett, what was that? I didn't quite hear it." I replied. I thought to myself, _did I want to hear this?_

"I don't have a horse anymore." He spoke a little more clearly this time.

I was dumbfounded. How could he have been so stupid? "What?" I barked out at him. "And, how do you propose you get to Calais? Walk?" I was beyond furious.

He gave me that smile again, "I was thinking I could ride with you. Please?"

"Emmett, I will not share my horse with you." I stated in a huff. "How did you lose it in the first place?"

"It was an accident. I lost my purse and Rose threatened to cut mine off." He stammered causing me to roll my eyes. Only Emmett would lose his horse to a wench.

"Take Jacob's horse. He's nowhere to be found." I suggested. I didn't want to be seen riding with Emmett on my horse. It wasn't my fault he was a complete ass.

Emmett made his way to Jacob's horse, making sure the saddle was fastened. A small carriage pulled up to the bar and I watched as beautiful older woman stepped out, smiling kindly at us. "I trust my girls treated you well?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jasper replied with a nod before she made her way inside.

"What are you doing with my horse, Emmett?" Jacob asked as he flew out of the bar with a piece of bacon still in his mouth.

"I'm just getting him ready for you." Emmett lied. Just then all four girls from the night before appeared at the door.

"Right." He replied in a sarcastic tone, untying his horse and effortlessly mounting him..

"Edward?" Emmett asked. "Come on. Just until we get into town and I buy a new one."

"Fine." I sighed in defeat before Emmett mounted the horse behind me.

"Looking good!" One of the girls yelled at us causing Jacob and Jasper to laugh.

"Not funny." I seethed as I willed my horse to go.

"Which one of you hussies used my bed last night?" I heard the madam angrily yell at the four girls.

"Which one of you was it?" I asked curiously as we moved forward. It had to have been Jasper or Emmett, because our little Jacob was far too innocent and I knew it was not me.

"It wasn't me." Emmett said, looking over at Jasper who was shaking his head.

"Guilty!" Jacob admitted with a silly grin.

We all turn to look at Jacob, our eyes narrowing on him. A small grin crept up on his face, his chin lifting in the air as he rode his horse past us. Each of us looked at the other in turn, smiling and shrugging.

_Maybe he could be a Musketeer after all._

* * *

**We hope you all have enjoyed the fun! We had a blast writing it. Now, review and show us some love.**


End file.
